Dog Days
by xbloodlustangelx
Summary: Written for Rosalie'sRevenge, Four Seasons Challenge- A Fuming Neville is just trying to survive the worst Summer of his life and counting the days till school starts again. Can Ginny turn everything around, or will Neville hate Summer forever.


A/N: Written for Rosalie'sRevenge, Four Seasons Challenge

The Challenge: To write a fanfic based around the four seasons. In each season one character's opinion about that season must be changed by the other.

This Installments Season: Summer

This Installments Pairing: Neville Longbottom / Ginny Weasly

Enjoy!

Dog Days

It was official, Neville hated summer, seriously hated it, no, hate wasn't enough, he loathed it, yep that sounded right, he loathed summer.

Maybe he was being unfair, he'd enjoyed every summer previously to this one, he usually spent it cataloging plants and counting down the days till he received his letter from Hogwarts telling him what he'd need for the next semester, and then plan out his trip to Diagon Alley.

He wasn't really looking forward to his next semester, what with everything going on now. The death of Dumbledore last year really put a damper on school, and left little hope that it would be fun, but at least he'd get to see all of his friends again. Communications between him and his friends had gotten few and far between with everything that was going on in the Ministry, letters were getting lost or simply intercepted and taken. Not that he was sending anything of importance to his friends, but he figured it was all part of the ploy. Cut off communication and it weakens spirits, plants fears and doubts, which sounds like exactly what the Dark Lord would want, and it was working, but when he finally went back to Hogwarts none of that would matter, his friends would all be there.

When he'd gotten his letter of needed supplies, is when the summer went from mediocre to down right horrible. His grandmother told him she wouldn't allow him to return for his seventh year, because it wasn't safe.

They'd had a huge row, at first he'd pleaded, and tried to make her understand that he would be safe at Hogwarts, all the teachers wouldn't possibly let any harm come to the students, with or without Dumbledore. When he'd finally realized there was no makeing the woman see reason, he began to cry and yell. It all ended with him reminding her that he would be an adult before next term and there was nothing she could do to stop him from returning to Hogwarts, at which she'd notified him that he was now cut off financially and on the day he was going to come of age, he was no longer welcome in her home and had to find a new place to stay.

He'd sent tons of owls out to all of his friends begging for refugee and nothing had come back, he would be turning of age tomorrow, upon the exact minute of his birth the trace would be gone, and so would his home.

He'd hoped that as his birthday grew closer and his grandmother would see that he was not going to back down, she'd change her mind, but nothing of the sort had happened, not even when he'd packed all his belongings. They were all sitting in the corner, just waiting for the moment when he could do magic legally and could place a lightening charm upon them and place them in a charm lengthened satchel and be on his way. To where, he had no clue.

He sat in his bed reading his book on water dwelling plants when a small scratching noise broke his reverie. He looked to his window, where the sound originated and saw a small owl that he knew to be Ron's owl, Piggwedon.

Neville jumped from his bed and opened the window quickly taking the letter from Pig's leg and giving him a treat. As soon as he read the letter relief poured through him. Mrs. Weasley had said it was perfectly fine for him to come and stay with them till term started, as long as he didn't mind the fact that the place was crowded for Bill and Fleur's wedding. It went on to say he could come anytime day or night and his floo had been granted access to their home. With a pounding heart he'd changed into clothes and grabbed one of his lighter satchels that held his clothes. He let Pig back out of the window; he'd be at the Weasley's home long before the owl made it back with a reply. He then gave one last look to his room. This would be the last time he slept within its walls, he'd return tomorrow to get his belongings the minute he was of age and could apparate legally, but he'd never sleep here again.

He closed the door behind him and ran down the stairs finding his Gran sitting in her favorite chair, her eyes lifted to him expectantly. He simply moved to the floo and grabbed a handful of powder.

"And where are you going?" She questioned.

"I've found a place to stay until term begins since by tomorrow afternoon I'll no longer be welcome here. I shall return for all of my things when I'm of age and can apparate legally, will they all still be here?" He questioned his voice calm for all the anger boiling within him. He really didn't want to loose his grandmother over this but couldn't she see that he needed, not wanted, but needed to return to school.

"They will."

"Thank you." He said before turning and stepping into the floo, when he turned and announced his destination he swore he saw a glint of tears in her eyes before he was transported away.

He was met with very happy and surprised faces as he stumbled out of the Weasley's floo, and was quickly swept up into arms for big hugs and reassured that they would help him the best that they could and he welcome to stay as long as he needed. He was then fed till bursting and ushered off to bed with more hugs courtesy of Mrs. Weasley.

Things were rather hectic the next few days, he'd gotten his belongings without incident but with his birthday, Harry's birthday and the wedding right after the other there was a lot going on, and then of course there was the fact that Bill and Fleur's reception was interrupted by Death Eaters, but luckily no one was harmed and Harry, Ron and Hermione were able to escape. Still those three days were more eventful than his whole year.

He was finally able to breathe when the wedding was over, Bill and Fleur left for their honeymoon, Fred and George returned to their shop, Charlie returned to Romania and his dragons. All that was left was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, him and Ginny.

They all pretty much kept to themselves, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were busy with keeping their family safe and protecting everyone from the Death Eaters, and Ginny had closed in upon herself once Harry had left. Everyone knew including Ginny that her and Harry's relationship was over, but his departure had been the thing that had made it all sink in to everyone's mind, especially Ginny's.

God Harry was daft, if he had a girl half as beautiful and strong as Ginny into him, well he'd never give her up for anything in the world, but then he'd want to keep her as safe as possible, and in this case, that meant staying as far away from her as Harry could. Merlin only knew what the Death Eaters would do to her if they knew that she was dating Harry.

Neville spent his time in the back yard of the burrow, finding and cataloging more plants, every day with out fail he was there, collecting anything Mrs. Weasley could find useful. It was a good way to pass the immeasurable amount of alone time he had. The only thing that had come and broken up the monotony of what was turning out to be a rather uneventful end to his summer, was a letter from Gringott's stating that now that he was of age his parent's vault had switched from his grandmother's control to his. This news both delighted and angered him. His grandmother had led him to believe he'd be penniless and he wondered if his parents hadn't had the mind to make the change over to his name automatic, if his grandmother would have kept to his parent's wishes and turned over the vault and its contents to him. Even with all that running through his head it was good to know he wasn't completely broke.

He continue with his new daily routine, until one day when Ginny immerged from her room and began sitting with him on the grass as he read his herbology books. They didn't speak except to exchange very minor small talk, but he had to say, he rather enjoyed her company and he gathered she enjoyed his. Nothing really important happened at first, but finally four days later something changed.

"So what exactly does that plant do?" Ginny asked and Neville gave a rather shocked glare. Herbology was not a well liked class, and as soon as it wasn't required of students they usually opted for more interesting subjects, generally when he started in on herbology with his friends they all found some way to politely change the topic or found an excuse to leave. So getting any kind of interest from someone was new and rather exciting experience.

"Well this is Nettle, it's used in boil-cure potion, but it also makes a rather tasty tea." He said and watched as Ginny nodded.

"Do you need any help collecting it?" She asked and he nodded. She then moved next to him, kneeling on the ground before the plant like he was.

"You just have to be careful." He reached into his bag and took out a pair of dragon hide gloves, and handed them off, before putting a pair of his own on. "The Nettle plant is a stinging plant, not deathly but it hurts like hell. Now you want to grasp the plant at the very base, nice and firmly." He started, grabbing the plant like he explained to demonstrate, Ginny leaned in closer to him, her shoulder brushing his, as she tried to get a proper look and her hair fell forward to block her view and brush against his arm. She was quick to tuck it behind her ear, but the softness of her tresses and the close proximity stunned Neville. He'd always liked Ginny, she was beautiful and kind, but she'd always been unattainable. The only time he'd gotten close to her was when she'd accepted his invitation to the Yule Ball, and he was hopeful that that would bloom into more, but it wasn't meant to be.

She either wasn't attracted to him or couldn't see him as more than a friend, because she was dating Dean Thomas soon after that, and then Harry Potter, and how could he compete with that. However his feelings had never disappeared, as good as he got at ignoring the small inkling poking at the back of his brain, it never completely went away, and now it came rushing back at full force.

When she finally noticed that he was pausing a lot longer than he needed to her eyes shifted upwards to look at him with questioning eyes. He gave a tense smile and could feel his cheeks enflame but he went back to the task at hand.

"Right so once you have a good grip simply pull upwards but do so slowly, if you pull to fast you'll rip the plant from the roots, the point here is to try and get as many roots as possible." He then did exactly what he'd explained, and with his near expert knowledge as the plant came up from the ground it had almost every root still intact. "Then give a good few shakes to remove the dirt still clung to the root, and place it here in this dragon hide pouch and you've just successfully collected a Nettle." He said with a smile. She gave a sweet nod before putting the gloves upon her own hand.

"Will you watch me for the first few; make sure I'm not messing anything up?" She asked softly.

"Of course." He said trying not to sound to enthusiastic as he stood with her and they began walking slowly, side by side, eyes trained upon the ground. They passed a few plants but Neville didn't bring this to her attention, but she soon realized what they were looking for and stopped at one. He knelt beside her and watched as she collected the nettle. She was rather good at it, she pulled a little too hard but still got a decent amount of roots, but by the next one she had gotten the pressure of the pull down right and came away with nearly all of them like he had. He watched her collect one more before he was sure she had it down. Then with a nod he left her to do her own collecting before doubling back to get the Nettles she'd missed. No sooner than he set down next to a plant her heard her mutter a curse, and his heart burst into his throat. He was on his feet and by her side grasping her hand and tearing off the glove to make sure she hadn't hurt herself.

"Did it sting you?" He questioned, eyes scouring over her palm for redness. His eyes shifted away from her palm to her eyes, intending to take in her expression for only a moment before returning to look over her hand, but as soon as he made eye contact he froze. She had a soft and peculiar smile curling her lips as she looked up at him between the curtains of her hair.

"I'm fine Neville; I simply pulled too hard, the plant broke at the root." She said while she held the rootless nettle up higher so he could see. "Seems I only do well when you're here to watch me." She said with shrug.

"Oh, well I could stay and help if you like?" He said and she nodded.

"I would like that." She said her fingers shifting in his hand to clasp his fingers and squeeze lightly; it was that movement that made him realize he was still holding her hand. His face burned scarlet once more before he let it go and handed her back the dragon hide glove, and knelt beside her once more.

They continued like that for the rest of the day, in mostly quite and awkward exchanges, usually her saying something and him responding with something completely embarrassing. He'd blush and they'd go back to collecting nettles in silence.

Then next day it was belladonna, and the conversation got smoother. The day after, it was wolfsbane and even more fluid conversation. The day after that they had moved on to daisies, and had moved on from polite conversation to what they planned to do after school, and they're worries about the impending confrontation with the Dark Lord.

It was on the fourth day when Neville had finally gotten the courage to ask her about Harry. They were walking down a path in the woods on the very outskirts of the Weasley's property; they were in search of a river or lake to find water dwelling plants.

"Ginny… how are you doing?" He asked and she gave him a wary glare.

"I'm fine Neville."

"I mean, with Harry gone and all, how are you doing with that whole thing?"

"Oh… I'm perfectly fine." She said rather nonchalantly, which struck Neville as odd, it wasn't exactly the reaction one got from a girl who had just broken up with her boyfriend.

"Really, it must be easier on you, knowing that when he returns and this whole ordeal is over, you two can get back together. You know that's why he did it right, to protect you." He said looking out the corner of his eyes to gauge her reaction.

"Not really." She said jumping over a rather large root that had popped out of the ground, Neville clamored over it with a lot less grace.

"Not really what, he didn't leave to protect you or it's not easier?"

"Well it is easy, and he did leave to protect me but that's not all, what's not really is we're not really going to get back together. Our break up was mutual; we both just kind of realized we're better off as friends. I realized once I started dating him I was just like all those other girls, wanting to be his girlfriend because he's The Harry Potter, the chosen one, and when I realized that I immediately hated myself. I fessed up to him, and he understood still wants to be my friend. Plus he has had so much of his life taken over by You-know-who and being the chosen one, he really hasn't had a chance to figure out who he really is, it was all kind of doomed from the start… so yeah… it's really no big deal. I'm not broken up over it."

"But you've been sulking in your room for almost a whole week." Neville said, still unable to grasp that Ginny wasn't in pain over her and Harry's parting.

"Well my closest brother and two great friends are off trying to save the world and destroy you-know-who, and my oldest brother's wedding was completely ruined. That's a lot for a girl to be upset over." She said and in the distance Neville could hear the sounds of running water, and adjusted their path so they were heading directly for it.

"Sorry I just kind of assumed that it was cause of Harry." Neville said blushing.

"It's alright, not everyone knows why we broke up, they all just assume it's because he wants to protect me. Plus I really don't want to admit to everyone that even I got caught up in the whole chosen one hysteria." She gave another shrug. They walked in silence, Neville trying to wrap his brain around everything. In the past few days his fondness for Ginny had grown to such extremes she was starting to invade his dreams. Not that he minded, but he was worried it would start to make their exchanges awkward again if he couldn't contain his attraction to her, or it got too much to handle.

They finally reached the sound of water and saw that it was a river that emptied into a rather large pool before narrowing off into a river once more, and it was practically lined with scurvy-grass. He knelt at the edge of the pool and began removing all the tools they'd need and lined them up neatly on the ground, and Ginny knelt beside him helping. He was trying to ignore her proximity like usual but at the back of his mind a question was poking at him, begging to be asked, regardless of his embarrassment or fear and before he could stop it, it came flying out of his mouth.

"So do you think that you and Dean may get back together?" He asked, sounding far too hopeful for his liking.

"Oh bloody hell no, at first we're ok but we're both so stubborn that we fight way too much, that's a match made in hell right there, and we'd never work." She said while preparing the glass tubes, which were imperative to collecting water dwelling plants. It helped keep the plants moist, which was essential to most water based plants, especially scurvy grass. "Besides I kind of have my eye on someone far sweeter than Dean." She tacked on and Neville felt his heart sink at the words, until his eyes lifted and saw that Ginny was blushing and giving quick bashful glances at him through her eyelashes. She couldn't mean… there was no way… not in a million years.

As Neville's jaw gaped and his eyes widen shock, Ginny bit her bottom lip to hide her grin before she leaned closer. He was frozen still as her lips moved closer to his, his eyes closed just before her soft flesh touched his. Time stopped, life stopped, and it was her lips that kept him grounded to the earth because if it wasn't for them he was sure he'd be floating. His head raced and swam at the same time, it felt like the floor was moving away from his feet and before he could come back to reality and realize what was going on, he slipped down the ridge and into the chest deep cool pool.

He emerged from the water to look into the twinkling eyes of Ginny looking down at him from where she still knelt at the edge of the pool. She was biting her lip and trying not to laugh.

"Are you alright?" She asked between giggles. Deflated, Neville barely nodded. What a way to make an impression. His and Ginny's first kiss and he had to go and loose his footing and tumble into the water, just perfect. His eyes shifted away and looked at anything but Ginny. "Are you sure?" She asked and the concern in her voice brought his gaze back to hers and he could see that she was indeed worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bruised ego." He said softly, and watched her smile.

"Aww don't feel embarrassed, I just took it as a compliment to my kissing skills." She said with a playful smirk, and he couldn't help but blush even more.

"Exactly it was your impeccable kissing skills." He said jumping on the chance to not be so embarrassed. "Now will you help me out of here?" He asked as he extended his hand out towards her. She simply shook her head before standing up straight. With an impish grin and a wink she moved back a step before propelling herself forward and jumping into the water fully clothed, the splash soaking Neville even more.

Ginny came into his view once more as she emerged from the waters surface and he had wiped the wet curtain of his hair from his eyes. "Why'd you go and do that?" He questioned pushing more of his wet locks back away from his face. As Ginny stood fully and moved closer to him all questions and thoughts ceased.

"Because it was fun." She said as she stopped right before him her arms wrapping around his neck. "Should I not have?" She questioned softly, but Neville didn't respond he was on autopilot now. His hands moved to her hips, fingers grazing the spot of bare skin just above waistband of her jeans, before curling around her sides and pulling her closer. He was desperate for the feel of her in his arms and he didn't even realize it. All week he'd had this odd ache, hell if he really wanted to be honest it went back much farther than that to the night of the Yule Ball, but every time he looked at her he could feel this peculiar pressure, and now that he held her, that ache was gone.

It had only taken three more years to get this feeling back, and he was going to be damned if he was going to let go now. Second chances were just that, a second chance they didn't come back around a third or fourth time, he was lucky it came at all. His lips descended upon hers, and he kissed her with all the pent up passion within him, all three years he'd been unknowingly pining for her, came out. His lips were gentle but his hands gripped her tighter till the slipped around her back to hold her body flush to his. She obliged his kiss and even gave a slight hop as her legs wrapped around his waist, the water holding her there with ease so that his hands could still move and guide up her back and down her sides. As their kiss grew more heated, small noises escaping their throats and their hands becoming more sure and curious in their journey's before it could get too far Neville pulled his lips from hers.

"What are we doing here Ginny?" He asked breathless.

"Were snogging, Neville." She said as she gave his lips a soft peck.

"I know we're snogging, what does that snogging mean, what's the bigger picture here Ginny, is there even one?"

"Well, I kind of think we're doing what we should have been doing after the Yule Ball."

"And what exactly is that?" Neville asked finding it a little hard to concentrate with her lips so close and her legs around his waist. "I'm sorry for ruining the moment with questions, but I, I just have to know what this means if it means anything at all."

"What do you want it to mean?" She asked blushing slightly and biting her bottom lip and Neville's heart stuttered in his chest. She was going to make him be the one to blurt out what they probably both too scared to admit. Or at least he was hoping that was the case. If he was admitting that he wanted this to be something more than two good friends snogging to kill the time or just to have fun, and she didn't feel the same way that was it. His heart was shattered beyond all repair, funny how he didn't realize the candle he'd been holding for Ginny all these years, but now that he looked back on it, it was clear as day. He took a deep breath and bolstered all of his courage.

"I want it to mean, that we can do this when ever we feel like, and that we can't do this with anyone else, and that this… will grow into more." He said not able to keep his eyes trained to Ginny's.

"That's what I want too." She said softly and with a smile Neville looked up before they both began kissing once more, this time sheer happiness is what drove it, but like the other kiss before it, it wasn't long till the kiss grew passionate and hot. Before they could get too carried away he pulled his lips from hers and set her feet on the floor, making sure she had her footing on the bottom of the slick pool. They both had happy smiles plastered on their faces, with slight blushes creeping along their cheeks.

"We should get back." Neville said reluctantly.

"You're right ever since that clock moved to mortal peril mother has been at her wits end, we'll probably get a lecture when we get back for wandering off." Ginny said before moving to the edge of the pool, her fingers laced with his. Neville happily followed, and only let go of her hand to give her a boost out of the pool and climb out himself. They packed up their things and started back towards the house, and when they were within eye sight of it, Neville went to drop her hand, figuring their relationship was something she wouldn't want to discuss right now, and especially as they were both returning soaking wet, but Ginny only gripped his fingers tighter and pulled them to wrap around her back and grip her waist, which she then duplicated the action so they were walking closely side by side.

Ginny's head brushed his shoulder as they walked holding each other, and for something that could have easily been awkward, it was surprisingly easy, as if they were made to perfectly fit. The thought had a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Neville, by the beginning of next summer I'll be of age you know." She started and Neville could see her blushing slightly. "And well I was wondering, maybe we could go somewhere, like on a vacation. Maybe go on a search for some rare plants or something, just the two of us before I have to return for seventh year?" She asked and Neville's soft smile widened.

"I'd really love that." He said but realization dawned upon him. At the end of this year he'd graduate and go on to begin his life in the wizarding workforce, but she had to leave him for her final term.

"What's the matter?" Ginny said seeing his frown. "Do you not want to go, we don't have to."

"No no, it's not that, it's just, I realized that you still have one more year to go, what ever am I going to do when you're gone?"

"It won't be that bad, we'll have the holidays and breaks." She offered up.

"Not nearly enough time." He said kissing her temple.

"Well then I guess we're just going to have to make the most of next summer, give us both enough great memories to last us through the year, and we still have this term too, I mean school will surely put a damper on it, and I'm captain of the Quidditch team now that Harry's gone, so a lot of my free time maybe taken but we'll still have time." She said softly and with that simple innocent statement he realized, he suddenly loved summer, because it would give him the one thing any other season wouldn't, time with Ginny.

"Well just have to do that then." He stated as they neared the back gate to the Burrow, and as if on cue they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice ring out in the air, giving them a stern lecture as she hurried out the back door to meet them. The lecture ended as soon as she reached them to grab them both up in a rib-cracking hug, but it changed gears as she realized the state they were in. With strict orders to get dry before they caught their death of cold and come down for some hot soup, they entered the home and did just what they were ordered to do, after another round of hugs of course. After being filled to the brim with leek soup they ended the night in front of the fire, Neville sitting among pillows on the floor and Ginny using his lap as a pillow as he read his theories on water dwelling plants, feeling more content and happiness than he'd ever felt in a long time.

Yeah Summer by far was now his favorite season.


End file.
